Bishonen Showdown
by Kensuke
Summary: What happens when Shinji goes into the "Emina" world, and it turns out that Kaoru has quite a big list of lovers...and this *does* have Shonen Ai! So be careful! I got bored!


            Shinji felt like he was floating.  He was inside the Eva after he had just killed…killed Kaoru.  He didn't want  to be with anyone.  He was…he had felt emotions for Kaoru that he never felt for anyone else.  

            He was now slowly soaring across a white, never ending room.  "Where…where am I?"  Shinji asked himself.  A man with purple hair appeared before him.       

            "…Now that's a secret!" The man said, with a queer tone to his voice.

            Shinji's eyes widened.  "What the hell?" He said out loud, "Just what the heck happened?"

            "I'm Xellos!  You are in the Emina universe!  You were brought here from someone very special to you!"  He explained with his eyes that looked closed.

            "Does that mean…my Mother brought me here?"  Shinji asked, wanting to know more.  

            Xellos got a worried look on his face.  "Uh no, not exactly."

            "Then who did" Shinji asked again.  "Was it my Father?  Or Misato?"

            "No, it was I." A very soft spoken voice said, as he appeared next to Xellos.  

            "Kaoru!  What are you doing here?"  Shinji was puzzled and felt more comfortable at the same time.

            He started getting closer to this Xellos character. "I just wanted to tell you that before you get anymore attached to me,  I'm already in a relationship with this man here."

            Shinji was never more mentally unstable then now.  "Guh…What?" He managed to throw out.         

            "I'm so sorry Shinji.  I just wanted to tell you."  Kaoru said, sounding like he knew Shinji.

            Shinji didn't know what to do.  He was debating wheather the Evangelions had finally started to eat away at his brain or if he was actually in this "Emina" world.  

            "I'm so sorry"  Kaoru repeated.  Shinji could feel himself start moving backwards.  

            "No!  Wait!  Hang on!  What is happening? Tell me!"  Shinji started yelling.  He couldn't stop what ever was happening.  _That's it!  I **have** to find out what is going on!  Evangelion Unit 1!  Come to my aid!_ Shinji thought in his mind.  He didn't know what he was doing.  He found himself inside his Eva, it was already starting to move toward Kaoru  and Xellos.

            "Tell me!"  He screamed as he threw out the Arm of the giant machiene.   He suddenly found him self in Centeral Dogma again.  Holding Kaoru with his content face he had on.  _No.  Not this again!_  Shinji thought, starting to panic. _Maybe I can change what happens!_

He could hear the people from the control center over the radio. "Another AT Field detected!"  One of the few people still there said.  Shinji turned his attention away from Kaoru to find what he thought would be Rei.  But it wasn't.  Another giant robot was standing by the wall of the enlarged room.  It wasn't another Eva though. _What does that say?  Gundam…?  What's that supposed to mean?_  Shinji tried to make out the words on the side of the robot.  A screen opened in his cockpit.  It was a young man, who looked a little on the feminim side.  

            "I will kill you."  He said, with a tone of voice that didn't have much emotion, except for the kill part. "I, Hiro Yui, shall not let you kill the love of my life!"  The young man yelled again, this time thrusting the arm, which was sharp, of his robot.

            Shinji was almost about to pee his pants.  His life was dreamlike, but then real all at the same time.  In a desperate attempt to keep his meaningless life alive, he jumped forward, tossing Kaoru from his hand into the window of the control room, were he looked like a fly on a the windshield of a car.  

            Then, a video tape started floating in front of Kaoru on the other side of the window., it was titled "Ai Amano".  A strange aura was coming from it.  Then, it started to speak. 

            "You look like your having troubles, I will help you!"  It said.  Kaoru looked around, then he replied to the tape.

            "Ok!  Hang on!"  He said as he used his Angle powers to float through the glass.  He put his hands around the tape and started looking for a VCR…

So, how do you like my first chapter in Bishonen Showdown?  I was just bored on night, and I came up with this.  Tell me what to do next!  And if you wanted to know, the tape is from "Video Girl Ai".  Thanks! 


End file.
